The Garedion Conflict
by Makazi
Summary: In the aftermath of Starlight Glimmer's defeat, a new age of peace for Equestria seems incipient. To the west, over the rolling waves of the Luna Ocean, lies an isle inhabited by gargoyles and inundated by ancient feud, effete from incessant fighting. Under these conditions, a young gargoyle is sent east to Equestria on a mission of subterfuge, wherein his loyalties will be tested.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Super special thanks to Azure129 and my girlfriend, Lucy, who have proofread and have endured, and continue to endure, my constant questioning and blathering.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Fluttershy awoke that morn with a yawn, torpidly rolling out of bed. She ambled over to a small round window and threw open the drapes, allowing the soft morning light to filter through. Several motes of dust twirled in the air, shining white and gold in the sun's yellow rays.

Fluttershy smiled to herself, turning her attention to her animals. Most of them were still asleep, though a few squirrels scurried over the crossbeams above – their light paw-steps loud in the relative silence. One of them saw her and stopped briefly to wave, which she returned with a grin.

She cantered over to the low wooden pantry in the adjacent room, pulling open the cabinets and grabbing a bag of bird feed between her teeth, carrying it back into the main room.

She looked briefly out of the southern window and saw the brook outside flowing steadily, wending its way under the umbrage of the oak trees and then under the bridge, disappearing into the thick weald beyond. A smile touched her lips, and she twisted the lid off of a bird-feeder hanging from the ceiling.

With the utmost concentration, the pegasus poured the blackish gray seeds into the cylindrical apparatus, filling it nigh to the brim. Soon after replacing the lid, several bluejays and robins fluttered over, landing upon the perches and pecking through the many holes to get at the food. They chirped their appreciation, and that was satisfactory enough for her. With a smile, she returned the bag to its pantry and set about feeding the rest of the animals.

Once she was finished tending to the them, she nudged open the front door of her home and stepped outside, shutting it quietly behind her. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun peaking over the virid tree-tops. The chill of morning still lingered, but it would dissipate soon enough.

Fluttershy thought of what to do that day, her mind alight with possibilities. After some deliberation, she decided that it had been a while since she had seen Rainbow Dash, and so she plodded her way over the bridge and made towards the centre of town.

Eventually her hooves brought her to the town square, where a smattering of ponies ambled hither and thither, talking with each-other and buying various goods. She looked around for her friend, but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling unusually jubilant that day, she asked the nearest pony, who happened to be a total stranger, if she had seen Rainbow Dash. With a frown, the pony shook her head but wished her luck in her search. Thanking her, she carried on.

She found the pegasus by a lemonade stand, talking with a pink earth pony with a blue mane. Rainbow Dash finished her drink and turned, nearly bumping nose first into Fluttershy, who let out a startled squeak. The pink pony giggled, causing Fluttershy to glance away timidly.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, approaching with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just...walking around town."

Her friend chuckled. "Since when do _you_ just walk around town?"

"Since today?" Fluttershy winced, sincerely hoping she wasn't about to be ridiculed in front of a stranger. When Rainbow Dash just shrugged instead, she sighed in relief.

"So I take it you two have never met?" Rainbow Dash said, nodding towards the other pony.

She shook her head quietly.

"Well this here is Juniper. She's new in town."

"Hello!" Juniper said with a smile.

"Hi..."

"And Juniper, this here is Fluttershy!" She motioned to her friend.

Juniper held out her hoof, which Fluttershy took after a pause. "Um...it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Her grin widened as she shook hooves with the yellow pegasus. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Hey, would you like some lemonade?"

Fluttershy rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, sure! I think I'd like that." She offered a smile.

Juniper chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Well so long as you _think_ you'd like that, then I think I can get you a glass," she said jovially, setting a cold cup of lemonade out on the counter.

Fluttershy thanked her and took a sip. "It's very good." She turned to Rainbow Dash. "Dash, I actually came to see you."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I uh...was wondering if maybe— "

Quickly, she shook her friend by the shoulders, causing Fluttershy's eyes to roll. "Out with it!"

Once her eyes came to a stop, she said, "I was thinking maybe you could give me flying lessons? If that's all right..."

Rainbow Dash blinked, then blinked again. "Whoah," she said, pointing a hoof. "Did _Fluttershy_ of all ponies just ask _me_ for flying lessons?"

"Um...yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Fluttershy paused. "Telling you?"

Rainbow Dash beamed, shaking Fluttershy again. "That's great!" She flapped up into the air. "When do we get started?"

Flutershy smiled. "Maybe after breakfast?"

"Hey, you shouldn't fly on a full stomach. It weighs you down!"

"But I'm hungry," she replied with a pout.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay, okay. But after we eat, that's it. Got it?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Good!" She landed back on the ground, taking up her lemonade from the counter and swigging the last of it. "Let's head over to the Hay Burger and get some grub." She turned to Juniper. "Good meeting you, June."

"Likewise," she said with a grin. "I was wondering, might I tag along?" She clopped her hooves together and laughed nervously. "If I'm not interfering."

Rainbow chortled and reached over the counter, nudging her lightly. "Interfering? No way!" She looked at Fluttershy. "That okay with you, Shy?"

The pegasus offered a timid smile. "Of course."

"Great," Juniper said, locking the doors at the back of her stall and coming around the front. "I do enjoy making new friends!"

Together they walked across town to the Hay Burger. Though there were a multitude of ponies out and about, anypony that frequented the town knew that this morning was a relatively calm one; that would change around noon, however, and Fluttershy elucidated that she preferred to be away from the town afore then. Rainbow Dash smirked while Juniper told her not to worry, and both ponies promised her their protection. Fluttershy found herself grateful for their company.

The group sat down at a round wooden table in an outdoor court that abutted upon the main building. Soon a mustard-coloured stallion with a light blue shirt approached them, asking them – with a note of languor – what they would like. After they ordered, he nodded and told them it would be ready in ten minutes before disappearing behind the building's double-doors.

"Not many ponies here today," Rainbow Dash said casually. "In fact, I think we might be the first customers of the day."

"Fine by me," came Juniper's reply. "Crowds stress me out."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Doesn't stop you from selling lemonade in the middle of town."

The pink pony shrugged, smirking slightly. "Have to make bits, don't I?"

"Selling lemonade isn't exactly what I'd call an effective way to make bits."

Juniper smirked. "Yeah well once you find me a better job opportunity, let me know." She turned to Fluttershy. "What about you – what do you do?"

"Oh," she said, avoiding Juniper's gaze. "I'm a veterinarian; I just take care of animals."

Juniper pursed her lips, shrugging lightly. "That's cool."

Fluttershy smiled and looked at the pink pony. "Really?"

"Yeah, totally."

"There's nothing cooler than Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said with a grin, nudging her friend on the shoulder and causing her to blush lightly.

The waiter returned with their order, and Fluttershy hungrily rived off pieces of her sandwich in a manner that was not very befitting of her. Once everyone had finished with their meals, Rainbow Dash smacked her lips and sighed. "That was good – but a little on the expensive side."

"Could be worse," Juniper said casually.

"Hey, things could _always_ be worse." Rainbow Dash smiled at the pink pony. "Don't be a stranger, June."

"I won't."

Fluttershy spoke up. "It was nice meeting you, Juniper."

Juniper looked at her warmly. She took Fluttershy's hoof and gave it a shake. "Likewise, Fluttershy. I hope we meet again sometime."

"Likewise," she said, turning to Rainbow Dash. "Should we get started?"

The two ponies plodded away from the restaurant, the sun rising in the sky. They made their way through a small, shadowed copse and emerged into a verdant sward, the tall grass blowing in the warm summer breeze. Together they climbed to the top of a hill where the grass was shorter, and Rainbow Dash looked out across the field, giving her wings a couple testing flaps. She looked at Fluttershy, who appeared to be somewhat timorous. "You okay, Shy?" she asked, taking a step closer.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and lifting her head towards the sun, allowing its gentle embrace to assuage her fears. When she again opened her eyes, she found Rainbow Dash staring at her curiously. "I'm all right," she assured. "I just got a little bit nervous."

Rainbow Dash smirked, sighing softly. "Okay, no worries. Where do you want to begin?"

Fluttershy paused to consider. "At the beginning, maybe?"

"You already know the basics," she said with a chortle. "I don't think we need to go over that again, but if you insist!" She stepped up to the edge of the hill, flapping her wings again. "All you do is flap your wings, and you keep that up until you get enough lift to get off the ground." With a couple flaps of the wings, she slowly began to raise into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. She smiled at Fluttershy, then said, "Okay, your turn."

She narrowed her eyes in focus and got into position, opening up her wings and giving them a long stretch. She then flapped once, and then again. Then again. She kept it up until Rainbow Dash sighed, landing next to her. The cyan pegasus wrapped a foreleg around her. "Look Shy, I've seen you do this before. There's nothing to it!"

Fluttershy glanced down at her hooves, crestfallen. "S-sorry...I guess I'm just best at flying when I get emotional."

Rainbow Dash smirked, raising an eyebrow. "When you get emotional, huh?"

She nodded.

"Okay, then how about this?" she said, circling around to her other side. "You care about Angel, right?"

Her eyes widened. "Um, yes...why?"

"Just work with me, here."

"O-okay..." She blinked and swallowed nervously.

"What if Angel really needed you to fly for him? You would do it, right?"

"Of course!" she blurted, causing Rainbow Dash to involuntarily wince.

"All right, so just think of how much you care about him and fly!"

Fluttershy sighed, looking away shamefully. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash leaned close, her muzzle inches from Fluttershy's ear. "Well if you don't, Angel will" – Fluttershy's eyes were as wide as saucers – "miss his lunch!"

He wouldn't, of course; she had made preparations previously to ensure that he would remain well fed today – but that was all it took. In a moment of panic, Fluttershy squeaked and raised up into the air, her wings beating quickly and erraticaly as she hovered several feet off the ground.

Rainbow Dash smirked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend. "See? There you go." She launched herself back into the air, floating next to Fluttershy. "Just keep flapping and you won't fall, got it?"

Fluttershy gulped, trying her best not to look down. "Got it."

"Sweet, now follow me!" With that, Rainbow Dash soared up into the air, turning around and smiling at her friend. "Come on!"

Hesitantly, Fluttershy flapped up to her level, rising up above the tree tops. Tremulously, she flew over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow...I'm not really that comfortable with being up this high."

Rainbow Dash grinned, gliding over. "Hey, what are you worried about? I wouldn't let anything happen to my best bud!"

Fluttershy returned the smile as their eyes met. "Really?"

"Of course! Now come on, I'll show you how to _really_ fly."

Together they soared up into the air, Ponyville passing slowly beneath them. The skies were a bright cerulean, the sun a glowing yellow disc. In the distance, pillowy white clouds crawled across the sky. Fluttershy struggled to keep up, and she still found herself nervous about the height. She beat her wings faster to try and keep pace with Rainbow Dash, but she found herself struggling. Eventually she was able to catch up to her friend, and over the air currents she called out. "I'm getting a little tired!"

Rainbow Dash gazed at her, smirking. "Then don't flap your wings so much!"

Fluttershy blinked once, then twice. "But won't I fall?"

She rolled her eyes. "Observe."

Elegantly, she held her wings in an outstretched position, the wind tousling her feathers. Fluttershy watched with fascination as Rainbow Dash didn't fall, but rather glided effortlessly through the air.

"You try it!" Rainbow Dash said with a wink.

Tentatively, Fluttershy closed her eyes and did so. When she again opened them, she found herself gliding next to Rainbow Dash. Her lips twisted upwards in a grin, the air coursing through her fur, the virid trees passing underneath.

In that one moment, for the first time in her life, Fluttershy found herself utterly unafraid of flying. The wind in her mane, the approving smile of her friend – it was an elation that was ineffable, and it surged in her chest like a dam waiting to burst forth. "Wow," she whispered, eyes glossing over the vista that was all around her.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash shouted, coming closer. Fluttershy looked at her quizically. The cyan pegasus pointed a hoof at her ear. "Couldn't hear you over the wind!"

"Oh," she replied, chuckling lightly. "I said wow!"

"You can say that again!"

"Rainbow, this is _amazing!"_

Rainbow Dash beamed. "Don't I know it." She motioned with her hoof over to a clearing of fallow grass. "You want to practise landing?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I want to stay up here for just a little longer." Grinning, she flapped her wings a couple times to steady her altitude.

"If you say so!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Let me know once you start getting tired and we'll head back down."

"I will."

Side by side they flew, two best friends soaring through the infinite blue sky, the towns and roads dimunutive beneath, looking more and more like paths made by insects rather than ponies.

Hours passed and the sun slowly set, the clouds and horizon becoming tinted with hues of red and gold. To Fluttershy, it had felt like no time at all. A shadow had been lifted from her soul and she had finally seen the light, had embraced the freedom of the sky and the wonders of flight. She felt weightless, a free spirit frolicking through the air, fumbling sometimes, though more happy than she had ever known; and that happiness was not hers alone, but also her friend's as she glided alongside her, silently watching, ever smiling – and the joy that Fluttershy felt belonged to both of them, together in the darkening sky.

* * *

Twilight was in the midst of reading when a loud _thump_ from her balcony startled her and broke her concentration. After several moments of silence, she returned her eyes to the pages of _A Canterlot Tale_ , mulling over the words written thither. When another thump sounded, she groaned and stood up from her desk.

Wondering who she'd have to admonish for interrupting her, she walked towards the large glass doors leading out onto the terrace. She nudged them open sleepily and turned, opening her mouth with a rebuke on the tip of her tongue when she found herself face to face with something bright and blue. With a shout, she skittered backwards and fell onto her rump, horn firing a warning shot into the air as her eyes snapped shut. Then there was a sound: the sound of laughter. Not one voice, but two.

"Geez, egghead, I didn't know you were that jumpy!" someone exclaimed.

She knew that voice, and she opened her eyes. "Rainbow Dash," she stated with a glare, trying her best to look annoyed. She couldn't, however, hide the amusement in her voice nor the smile upon her lips. Then she noticed something else. "Fluttershy, how did you get here?"

The yellow pegasus stepped forward, standing next to Rainbow Dash. She smiled at her friend. "Sorry if we woke you."

Twilight returned the smile. "You didn't; I've been up reading."

"As usual," Rainbow Dash jested, walking over and giving the alicorn a playful nudge.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "That doesn't answer my question, though." She looked at Fluttershy, then back to Rainbow Dash.

" _Well if you want to know,"_ the cyan pegasus said, trotting over to her friend and wrapping an arm around her, "Fluttershy here _flew!"_

Twilight looked at them blankly, glancing back and forth between the both of them. Fluttershy was grinning immensely, as well as blushing – as well as looking away furtively. She knew what Rainbow Dash had just said, but Twilight's mind was packed to the brim with so many castles and forests and adventure that she didn't fully register. "Huh?"

Rainbow Dash grunted, placing her hoof against her face. She repeated herself slowly in a tone that suggested Twilight was a naive filly. "Fluttershy flew with me, for _hours_ , _"_ she said, placing particular emphasis on the last word.

Finally, Twilight realised what she meant, and then a smile grew on her face as she rushed over to Fluttershy, looking at Rainbow Dash for confirmation. "Really!?"

The cyan pegasus nodded. "Wouldn't lie, Twi!"

She turned back to Fluttershy, who seemed to be even more crimson than before.

"That's amazing!" Twilight said, wrapping her forelegs around Fluttershy's neck, pulling her into a tight hug and nuzzling her. Then she blushed and released Fluttershy from her grasp, backing away slightly and clearing her throat. "Sorry, I got excited."

Fluttershy giggled, looking at her friend warmly. "That's okay," she assured her.

"I'm really proud of you," lauded Twilight, placing a supportive hoof on her side. "It's not easy overcoming your fears; I know that all too well."

"I'm proud of her, too," Rainbow Dash said. "She did great today."

Twilight chuckled. "Well let's not stand out here in the cold. Let's go inside and you two can tell me all about it!"

The three of them sauntered into the room, Twilight shutting the doors behind them to keep out the chill. She led them to a low circular table surrounded by dark blue cushions, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy plopping down on the seats.

"Can I get you girls some tea?" Twilight enquired with a jovial smile.

"I'm good," Rainbow Dash said, stifling a yawn. She turned to Fluttershy. "You?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to bed soon."

Twilight nodded, taking her own seat at the table. "So, who's going to tell me what happened?"

"I can!" Fluttershy said, rasing her hoof.

Twilight grinned at her. "Good, I get to hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

Rainbow Dash grunted, fixing her with a glare. "You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you."

"What?" said Twilight with a shrug. "I thought it was pretty good."

"That's your idea of _pretty good?_ " Rainbow Dash replied incredulously. "You know what? It's cool." She sighed and looked at the pegasus beside her. "Go ahead, Flutters."

Without hesitation, Fluttershy began to apprise Twilight of what happened earlier that day. She included every detail, from her first lilliputian flaps of the wing to her near falls at high altitude. Twilight seemed highly intrigued, and might have been taking notes if her notebook was present.

Twilight offered a gentle smile. "So weren't you nervous?"

"At first, yes...but with Dash by my side I knew I was completely safe. The experience was like living your whole life in the darkness and then taking your first steps out into the light. Frightening, but exciting at the same time."

"I understand," Twilight said. "Back when I lived in Canterlot—"

"Back when you were an egghead," Rainbow Dash interrupted, earning her a glare from the alicorn. She shrugged. "Okay, you're still an egghead."

Twilight rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Anyhow, back when I lived in Canterlot, I preferred to lock myself in my room reading and wouldn't emerge for days."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to insist that not much had changed, but a stern look from Fluttershy prevented her from doing so.

"I completely avoided other ponies except from the ones I already knew – my family and of course Celestia – and the thought of social contact was, in all honesty, a little uncomfortable. I had some other ponies that considered me friends, but I didn't treat them with the courtesy they deserved..." Her eyes became distant as she remembered what she had done to Moondancer. Sighing, she shook her head and continued. "Coming to Ponyville for the first time, though I had been trying desperately to avoid everypony, was a bit like what you said, Fluttershy: taking my first steps out of a dark room that I had been sequestered in for my entire life."

Fluttershy gave a quiet nod.

"Anyways," Twilight said with an awkward grin, "sorry about going off on that little tangent."

"It's okay."

"Did you girls want to stay overnight or something?" Twilight said as she stood. "I've been working on my slumber party techniques!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, giving her a nudge. "I'm sure, but not tonight. I've got some winks to catch."

"Me too, and I really should get back and check on the animals."

Twilight smiled at the both of them. "Okay, that's fine. Feel free to stop in whenever – princess duties can get pretty boring."

"I'm sure," Rainbow Dash said with a wink. She turned towards the balcony, stepping outside. "Catch you two later!"

As she took off, Twilight turned her attention to Fluttershy. "So, are you going to fly home?"

Fluttershy smiled at her. "I might." She paused. "Though, since I am new to this I was wondering if maybe you could fly with me? If that's okay."

Twilight rested a hoof on her shoulder. "Of course it's okay. Filly steps."

* * *

Twilight bid her farewell, flying off into the night. Quietly, as not to disturb the animals, she stepped inside, turning a knob on a nearby lamp as she closed the door. The room filled up with the wan, flickering light – casting dark shadows on the room's extremeties. Up above the ceiling was nearly black, and the moon shone weakly through the mullioned windows. She stepped over to the hearth and pulled some logs off the adjacent pile of wood, setting them neatly within the brick fireplace. It was then that she heard a petulant tapping from behind.

She turned and looked around, then discerned Angel, his face half ensconced by darkness. He looked at her with a hard expression on his face, then motioned to his wrist as if asking, ' _Where have you been?'_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Fluttershy, plodding over to him. "I meant to be back earlier. You had lunch, didn't you? I left it all ready."

Angel shook his head, then went and fetched the bowl of salad she had prepared for him. He pointed to the top of the salad, glaring at her.

Her eyes widened. "I forgot the cherry on top!"

The bunny folded his arms, harrumphing as he turned away.

"Again, I'm sorry." She sniffled lightly. "I just got so distracted flying with Rainbow Dash..."

Angel looked at her, gaze softening. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, then touched her on the leg. He pointed at her and did a flapping motion with his paws. A question.

"Yes, I flew today with Rainbow Dash," she said with a nod.

He paused, then pointed up towards the air.

She giggled. "Yes, way up in the sky."

Angel blinked, then took the salad and hopped off towards the kitchen, leaving a very addled Fluttershy standing there. When he returned, he held up the salad – there was a cherry on top. She stammered, unsure of what to say. "F-for me?"

He nodded, then held it out further – imploring her to take it.

A smile touched her lips. She gingerly took the bowl between her teeth and ambled over to the small table seated by the northern window, a lucid view of the forest and sky beyond. Angel hopped up onto the chair opposite, then onto the table. Together they sat there, watching as the cold night winds caressed the trees and set their leaves dancing – and Fluttershy's gaze was drawn high up in the sky, where a lone, effulgent star shined through the darkness.

* * *

Far to the west, across the great rolling waves of the Phantasmal Sea, was an isle inhabited by gargoyles. In this place, a group of three gargoyles sat huddled beneath an outcropping of rock and bramble. One of them, with sharp green eyes and a mane of the darkest brown, pointed with a clawed finger to the brightest star in the sky. "Thari, the goddess of the stars," he said to the one seated beside him: a taller gargoyle, sinewy and with a mane resembling that of a wild beast and a scraggly black beard hanging from his chin.

He grunted, leaning back against the cold stone and fingering the haft of his sword. "Not the way I was taught it."

The other turned to him, brow raised slightly.

"My parents taught me that star there used to be the spirit of some hapless tavern wench that a sailor fell in love with, and when she died the sailor left back to the seas." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "The night she died, a star that was brighter and greater than the rest o' them appeared in the sky, and he knew it was her calling him to the ends of the earth; so he took off upon his ship and sailed away, following the star – never to return."

"Not bad," said the one with green eyes. He peered over at the third member of their group, a small and lithe individual that had thitherto remained taciturn. "What do you think?"

He shrugged, staring off into the distance. "Don't know," he said in a voice so quiet that both had to strain to hear it.

" _Don't know,_ " said the tall one with a smirk. "Well that's an entertaining story."

The one with green eyes nudged him gently in the arm with his elbow. "Don't heckle him, Gyras. You know he could tell a better story than the both of us combined."

"I realise that." He chuckled, taking a swig from his flask. "Was just hoping for some better entertainment, that's all." He handed the flask out to the one with green eyes. "You want some?"

He shook his head, holding up a clawed hand. "I'm fine."

Gyras shrugged, offering it to the other. "Kan?"

Kan looked for a moment at the flask, then at the lumbering brute offering it to him. He took the flask and had a sip, then grimaced at the taste. He handed it back, wiping his mouth.

Gyras smirked, stuffing the flask into the inside pocket of his gray-fur jerkin. "You get used to it."

A rustling brought the three of them to their feet, swords ringing out of their scabbards. Out of the bushes emerged a scruffy gargoyle, a self-satisfied smirk plastered upon his countenance. He bowed to the one with green eyes. "Cygil," he said waggishly, meeting Cygil's startled gaze with his nonchalant one.

"Ghul, how fared your expedition?" Cygil replied, sheathing his blade. The others did the same.

A winsome smile spread across his lips. "Oh, it went very well." He turned, gesticulating over the ridge. "There's an enemy encampment to the north of here—"

"Fweilan?"

"Presumably."

Cygil crossed his arms. "How do you know?"

Another grin. "Who else would be this far north? Anyhow, I suggest we go and investigate." He motioned to the bow on his back. "If we run into trouble, I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

Gyras muttered something unintelligible, though from the tone Cygil knew it was a complaint. Kan remained silent as ever.

"Okay, let's get moving. We'll want to be there before they return so we can set up a proper ambush."

The four of them marched through the brush, over hillocks and rocky fields, through copses littered with emaciated trees and across rivulets that sparkled in the moonlight. All the while, Gyras maintained his sour disposition, giving voice to his anger whenever he kicked a rock or stumbled over a protruding root. He was walking up ahead in stride with Ghul, who deftly led the way. Cygil and Kan fell behind, keeping mostly to themselves.

Kan toiled up the hill, Cygil close behind them as they reached for any footholds they could get.

"Coin for your thoughts?" said Cygil, heaving himself up onto the plateau and offering out his hand. Kan took it, pulling himself up beside the older gargoyle.

"Have you ever wondered if we're on the right side?" he said as they resumed walking.

Cygil gave him a sidelong look. His mouth quietly opened and then closed, and then he stared off into the slowly passing woods, a seemingly endless legion of trees stretching out into the darkness. After several moments he sighed. "Yes, I have wondered," he said softly.

"When?"

Another sigh. "The sack of Strodhand, but perhaps that story can wait for another time. The things I have seen there bring me too much pain to recall."

"I understand," Kan said, walking steadily beside him.

Their eyes met, a shadow of worry flickering across his face. "And if you know what's best for you, you'd do well not to repeat these doubts to another."

The young gargoyle blinked, giving no response.

Up ahead, Gyras and Ghul had crouched near the top of a grassy knoll. The latter was motioning for the other two to hurry up, and Cygil and Kan quickened their pace, kneeling down into the dirt beside them. Ghul pointed over the ridge, and Cygil hoisted himself up to see. Before them was a gently-sloping valley, surrounded on its eastern and western sides by ridges smattered with boulders and dense firs. There was a swarth betwixt the two ridges and Cygil's eyes were drawn to its centre to a small circle of tents, relatively unadorned aside from a few wolf pelts hanging loosely off the top. "Looks like them," he said, looking through an eyeglass. "But no one's home."

"They'll be back," Ghul said. "There's meat cooking on the spit."

Cygil had another look. "You're right." He got to his feet, dusting off his gambeson. "We should go down there and check it out."

"There's not much, but if you insist." He motioned to the valley. "After you."

They descended the hillside, the moon casting mottled shadows from the canopy above. Reaching the bottom, they strode across the fallow wold to the circle of tents, flapping lightly in the wind. One by one they searched each tent, finding nought but furs, some axes, and a banner with the Fweilan red wolf on a black background.

Ghul whistled, catching their attention. "Look here," he said, crouching low and pointing to a patch of dirt. There in the dirt were several hoof-prints, partially faded though conspicuous to those with a trained eye. "They seem to have headed east into the weald." He pointed over a steep ridge with fir trees dotting its side. "Went hunting, probably."

"All of them?" Gyras asked.

Ghul scratched his chin, wrinkling his nose. "Guess so."

"It's worth a look," Cygil said. "You know how Zygar gets when we come back empty handed."

"Ugh, don't remind me," replied Gyras with a huff. "The last time he had me scrubbing latrines for a week."

A smirk worked its way onto Cygil's lips. "I don't know, somehow it suits you."

"Oh, bugger off." He shoved Cygil away, but there was no malice behind it. Surely enough, the two of them began chuckling, and Kan found himself smiling along with them.

Gyras held up his hand, silencing the group. "Quiet, I think I hear something."

They all shared an uncertain glance as they furrowed their brows and strained to hear.

Soon enough they all heard it, and Cygil found himself blanching. "Cavalry," he said, pulling his sword from his scabbard.

Ghul flinched, but he didn't go for his weapon. "Everyone hide."

"Where?"

" _In the tents!"_

They all scrambled, disappearing under the flaps of the nearest tent. Cygil looked around, the interior nearly pitch black aside from a thin trail of moonlight creeping in from the entrance. In the corner was a messy pile of furs, and thinking quickly he threw himself into them, covering himself from head to toe as best as he could.

Outside the sound of hooves approached, and Cygil could discern faint voices mumbling to each-other. It didn't seem like they had discovered his comrades yet, but that was likely soon to change. He tensed as he heard the flap to his tent open, the sound of heavy boots walking, then stopping next to where Cygil was hidden. He went still, holding his breath. There was the sound of something being dropped on the ground, and Cygil thought he could sense the sharp scent of blood in the air; a kill from hunting, maybe.

For some reason unbeknownst to him – maybe his feet were sticking out – the gargoyle threw the furs off of Cygil and looked down at him with a bewildered expression on his face. Cygil gave a coy wave, and then the sound of shouting erupted outside.

The other drew his sword and swung it, Cygil rolling out of the way as the ground exploded into a cloud of dust. Awkwardly he fumbled for his own weapon, pulling it free of his sheath and swinging it. The other backstepped and came back with a thrust of his own, aiming for Cygil's chest. He parried it deftly, the two blades singing as they scraped against each-other.

Back and forth they went, swords dancing as they circled around in the confined space. Cygil's foot caught something and he fell backwards, crashing into the side of the tent and bringing it down around them. The other howled something obscene, trying to make his way towards Cygil in the blinding tangle of burlap.

Somehow Cygil managed to crawl out of the fallen tent and out into the crisp night air, spinning around and parrying another's sword in the nick of time. He could see his other squad mates locked in battle. Ghul was in the process of stabbing one of them repeatedly in the chest, Kan was doing his best to stay away from a raging gargoyle's sword, and Gyras was shouting as he hacked another's shield into splinters.

The one Cygil was fighting slugged him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He barely got his sword up in time to block the overhead swing. It jolted the muscles in his arms, sent him staggering backwards. He growled, swinging at the gargoyle's maw. The other slashed his blade aside, then delivered another punch to Cygil's exposed ribs. He fell down on his knees, coughing up bile. As the other raised his sword to finish the job, he was knocked off his feet by a vehement, screaming Gyras.

Kan was still doing his best to back away from the fighting, though one was right on his tail. Cygil staggered to his feet as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Gyras bringing down his axe on the hapless gargoyle's head, again and again, until nothing was left but an oozing, red mess. He cast a quick glance Cygil's way, then began running after Kan's attacker.

The gargoyle that had fallen in the tent was still floundering about beneath the fabric. Finally he found his way out, only to be greeted by the cusp of Cygil's blade. He held it firmly against his neck, eyes locked with the other's. They stood there, breath smoking in the night as the sounds of combat died off. Cygil pressed the blade harder against his throat, and the other put up his hands in surrender.

Soon the rest returned, exhausted but otherwise unscathed. Kan panted, wiping his hands on his knees. "I'm not used to close-quarters," he said.

"Neither were they," Gyras said. He looked at the gargoyle held in place by Cygil's blade. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"We need to keep one alive for interrogation," Cygil replied, watching the gargoyle intently.

Kan rubbed the back of his neck. "How do we ensure he doesn't get away?"

Gyras snorted and walked over, pushing Cygil aside.

"Gyras, wh—"

He swung his fist, cracking against the side of the gargoyle's head and sending him sprawling in the dirt. He knelt down, then rolled him onto his back. He was out cold, but still breathing. "There."

Kan coughed, looking away awkwardly. Ghul was doing his best not to chuckle, and Cygil just shrugged. "Whatever works, I suppose," he said. He looked over, noticing the brown and black horses that were tied to a pole nearby. "Anyone want to ride home?"

"You bet I do," Gyras said. "My feet are killing me!"

* * *

They cantered back towards home, the soft rolling hills dotted with pine far away to the west. The sky had turned from black to a gentle, bluish-gray, the hint of the red sunrise limning the wispy clouds above. Cygil rode in front, the others astride behind him.

Gyras took a swig from his flask as they rode, the limp body of the gargoyle draped across his horse's rump, swaying back and forth with each step.

The land stretched away before them, fallow grass with bare patches of dirt. Ahead of them, to the north, was a peninsula ensconced by fog, and a town seated near the crest of a tall escarpment, its tall stone walls trailing down the hillside. Below was a long tract of wold, the short grass blowing lazily in the frigid dawn air. Cygil glanced over his shoulder at his comrades, all taciturn and grim in the morning fog. He cleared his throat, causing Kan to look up from his reins.

"Good to be home, eh?" Cygil said, attempting a smile.

Kan sighed. "I didn't miss it."

Cygil raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and turned around, returning his gaze to the gray mullioned walls in the distance.

"The second we're back, I'm going straight to the nearest tavern," Ghul said, a grin on his face. "Maybe a brothel, too." He turned to Gyras. "What about you?"

"Catch up on some sleep, I reckon." He yawned, licking his lips. "All this travelling has made me exhausted."

Kan hummed an agreement, shifting in his saddle. He tried not to look at the limp gargoyle slung across Gyras's mount, but couldn't help but stare, gulping down his saliva.

Gyras caught his stare and turned. "You see a lot of bodies in our line of work; you know that."

He looked at Gyras, then looked away, gripping his reins tighter. Cygil thought he could see the traces of a frown on his lips. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Gyras sighed, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

Ahead in the distance, a lone rider emerged from the castle gates. He made his way down the hillside and then spurred his horse to a gallop, flinging up mud as he advanced towards Cygil's party. They slowed, eyeing the rider suspiciously. Cygil held his hand up over his eyes, squinting. "Is that a red feather on his cap?"

Gyras drew up beside him. "Looks like it."

" _That_ would be a messenger," Ghul said, causing everyone to glare at him. He threw up his hands. "Sorry."

Cygil sighed, spurring his mount to a quick canter, the others following suit. "Let's find out what he wants, then."

He met them in the middle of the field, and as he drew closer, Cygil noticed the helmet covered the entirety of the messenger's face, and his voice came out in a low growl."Which one of you is Cygil?" he asked.

"That would be me," came his hesitant reply. "What's this about?"

"Summons from Marshall Diodamir."

Cygil glanced at his comrades, then back at the faceless messenger before him. "Did he say why?"

"No," came his terse response. He motioned towards him. "Come with me, by yourself. The others must stay behind. Orders of the Marshall and the King."

Cygil bridled at the way he was being spoken to. He gripped his reins tighter, then indignantly said, "First you will identify yourself."

"I am an envoy of the marshall; that is all you need to know."

Cygil levelled a glare at him. "All right," he said. Then, after a moment's hesitation: "Lead the way."


	2. One

**One**

Cygil kept a few paces behind as he followed the messenger, eyeing him closely. They walked on, their footsteps echoing in the large, vaulted halls. King Zygar certainly spared no expense; the marble floors and polished stone pillars, the tapestries of sundry colours hanging from the walls.

They came to a circular room and bore left, down a narrower and lower, but just as extravagant hallway, a dark green carpet laid along the path. To the right were several mullioned windows, spaced evenly and casting the last rays of sunlight across the floor. Up ahead, on their left, was a door that was surprisingly unadorned, contrasting with the rest of the décor.

The messenger rapped thrice on the door, and after a moment, a voice bade them to enter. Cygil stepped in first, the messenger following and shutting the door behind them. Cygil glanced obliquely at the faceless messenger behind, then said, "I hope you haven't brought me here to be executed."

Diodamir was sitting behind a squat desk made of unpolished oak, a lone candle illuminating the scene as he scribbled away on a yellowing swatch of parchment. The marshall was a middle-aged gargoyle, his physique lissome – and though he possessed a thinning mane, and the corners of his eyes wore the raven claws from years of suspicious squinting, his eyes were still as bright blue and perspicacious as they had always been. He looked up at Cygil, wearing a stolid expression. "Sit down."

Cygil winced and did as he was told, the marshall returning to his work as if Cygil didn't exist. After a few minutes, having grown restive, Cygil asked, "What's that?"

The marshall's quill stopped, and he gave a long, drawn out sigh. He then said, "It's an address."

"That's a long address," came Cygil's facetious reply.

Diodamir grunted and looked at him. "For the citizens of Brennic."

"Brennic?"

"Yes, Brennic," he said curtly. "There's been a massacre there, and at the king's behest, I'm authoring condolences and other trivialities like that."

Cygil looked surprised. "A massacre?"

The marshall groaned, pinching his brow. "I wasn't aware I had sent for a parrot."

"My apologies." Cygil bowed his head. "But I'm not sure I fully understand. I was at Brennic no more than three days ago."

Diodamir nodded, reaching under his desk. "It happened last night while you were away on your scouting mission." He pulled out a bottle of deep, red wine and placed it on the table, then pulled out two silver goblets and put them next to it. "Speaking of that, did you find aught of use?"

"A Fweilan encampment, not very large," he replied as Diodamir extirpated the cork and began to pour some of the blood-red liquid into his own cup. "They're all dead now, except for one who we took in for interrogation."

The marshall finished pouring and brought the cup to his lips, throwing it back. After draining the entire thing, he shakily poured himself another, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good..." He motioned to the other cup. "Will you join me?"

"I...suppose I could. What kind is it?"

"Young red wine, imported all the way from Hamylton." He poured Cygil a cup, then slid it over to him.

"I'm not sure I know that place," he said as he took a sip. "But it _is_ good wine."

Diodamir waved his hand. "A city on the other side of the ocean."

"Ah. Part of Cerusia, then?"

He nodded, draining his goblet again. "Hamylton is a riverside town not far from the Emerald Sea."

Cygil took another sip, then placed his cup back on the table. "I see." Then, after a pause, "So, this massacre...how exactly did it happen? When we left, there was still a decent garrison there."

Diodamir sighed, gazing down at the address he had been writing. "You know how the Fweilan work; swift and surreptitious. They crept in in the middle of the night and silently barred the doors to the barracks, then set fire to the place. As it burned, they went about plundering the rest of the houses and whatever was in them."

Cygil winced. "Where were the sentries during all of this?"

"Dispatched before anyone knew what was going on."

He nodded, then gazed at the floor for a while, his mind turning. A thought occurred to him, then. "How do you know it was the Fweilan?"

Diodamir's eyes snapped up. "I beg your pardon?"

Cygil drew back slightly underneath the marshall's gaze. "I, uh...I asked how we know the Fweilan did this?" He began to speak quickly. "There are innumerable marauding bands, and the Fweilan, even though we are officially at war with them, have made no incursions this far south for the past year."

Diodamir held up a hand, his gaze softening. "The rider that reported the incident said he saw the red wolf on their tunics."

"Ah..."

"I'll be riding out first thing on the morrow with a contingent to deliver the address, as well as to help bury the dead."

Cygil nodded slowly. "All right. Is that why you called me here?"

The marshall shook his head. "I have something else I need to discuss with you, but I'd prefer it if we could take a walk."

They went down a passageway, then into another with a loggia along the eastern wall, looking out onto the brume-shrouded hills and rivulets. The marshall's envoy had, at the aforementioned personage's behest, accompanied them all the way there – remaining taciturn the entire time, but leaving Cygil more than a whit disgruntled by his presence.

Coming out onto an open balcony, Diodamir stepped up to the parapet and rested his hands upon it. "Zygar is growing restive," he said, gazing at the vista before them. "And while the fighting has only been sporadic, the fact of the matter is that this has been going on for too long, and at too high a cost. The king's coffers are broad, but finite. If this attack on Brennic proves anything, it's that the Fweilan are testing us."

"I see."

"And now there have been reports of long-ships and knarrs along the northern coasts, landing at several burghs, offloading provisions and footmen. Zygar believes them to be mounting a full-scale attack, and while these tidings are not too unusual, I'm not of much a mind to dissent with his majesty – so I have a proposition for you."

Cygil's ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"Your recent scouting forays have proven to be succesful, and verily Zygar is not blind to your efforts. Since you currently have nought to your name, the king would be willing to grant you an estate and an annuity of one-hundred thrysmas – provided your success, of course." Upon Cygil's enquiry, he continued: "Since Zygar believes an incursion to be imminent, and since our forces are so lacking, he is looking for something that will give us an edge over our opponents. Tell me, what do you know of Equestria?"

"Hm," Cygil said, scratching the back of his neck, "I cannot profess much knowledge on the subject. They lie to the east, right?"

Diodamir nodded.

"I also know that we've had limited dealings with them in the past, mostly in trade. And I know that my old friend Jas' deceased mother used to visit there." At this, the guard behind him shifted in his armor. "That's all."

The marshall nodded again, then said, "You may also be aware of the fact that some of the populace is proficient with the usage of magic – throughout the years, they have continued to repel invaders and those who would oppress them. A group of six ponies, purported to be the embodiments of artifacts known as the 'Elements of Harmony', have defeated several villains over the past half-decade: Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Discord, Tirek, to name a few."

"Those names mean nothing to me."

Diodamir waved a hand. "All you need to know is that they were beings of immense power. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I think so. Zygar wants us to entreat them for help?"

"Not quite," he replied, drumming his fingers on the stone. "You see, every pony born in Equestria possesses a certain level of magic. Now there have been fairly recent rumours of an artifact capable of removing that magic, bestowing upon its wielder all the powers of the dispossessed."

"Zygar wants to steal pony magic?" Cygil asked, half amused and half horrified at the prospect.

"If it comes to that. But before it does, he wants a pony, willing or not, to come to our isle and demonstrate what they are capable of. If they are fain to fight for our cause, then there are no issues. Otherwise, well, you _are_ going to research rumours of this artifact, and perhaps even retrieve it."

 _So the puzzle pieces itself together._ "Zygar wants me to risk a voyage over the big open sea, to go to a land I've never seen before, to kidnap ponies we don't even know, so that we can potentially steal some magic that does who knows what."

"More or less." He shrugged.

If he was less self-aware, he might have found himself gawking at the stupidity of the whole plan. "You don't think that'll give them cause to declare war on us?" he said, hoping he wasn't transgressing his station.

"Not if we're surreptitious about it. Perhaps one or two ponies, preferrably with no connections, could be taken quietly. We need to know what this magic is capable of, and if the Fweilans really areplanning an invasion, we will _need_ that magic. Without it, we will suffer heavy casualties against the Fweilan horde. But if you are not comfortable with this request, we can always grant the rewards to another..."

"Ah," Cygil held up his hands. "I'll do it. I am just not sure of how."

Diodamir grinned, resting a hand on Cygil's shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that. As for how, I cannot offer any advice. So long as you do it quietly, we will leave the rest up to your discretion. There is one other thing..." The marshall turned to his envoy, then made a flicking motion with his hand.

The envoy reached up, then undid the clasps that held his helmet in place. He doffed his helm, and Cygil's eyes widened in recognition. "Jas," Cygil said, breathing a sigh of relief, "you son of a bitch."

He chuckled, slapping his old friend on the shoulder. "You never knew how to take a joke, Cygil."

"Some joke," came his reply. "I had thought for certain you were going to plunge a knife into me. How did I not recognise your voice?"

Jas smiled. "One of my few talents."

The marshal stepped up next to Cygil's friend. "Because he's been to Equestria several times already, Jas here will be acting as the principal navigator for this expedition. He'll also remain ashore as a contact. Write often, but prudently. If anyone is to infer your true purpose—" He levelled an inimical glare at Cygil "—there could be _severe_ consequences – and not just for you. Do you understand?"

Cygil nodded, feeling suddenly light-headed. "I understand."

"Good. Your ship leaves first thing on the morrow."

* * *

Cygil walked alongside his friend as they strolled along the wharf, occasionally stopping to peruse a merchant's goods and make the odd purchase or two. Gulls circled overhead, their cries lambent on the sea-breeze that tousled his mane. He took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp, cool air of the harbour. Down below, the waves sloshed and lapped at the pier's wooden beams while the setting sun emblazoned colours of purple, pink, and orange across the sky.

"I can't help," Cygil began as they finished purchasing a few apples, "but feel like there are others better suited to this task than me."

"Like who?"

"Any of the king's dedicated spies, his suzerains, the spymaster himself...even you are more qualified than I."

Jas grinned, chuckling softly and earning a curious glance from his friend. "I am sorry, but you are a whit mistaken." When Cygil said nothing, he continued: "Everyone you have just mentioned are preoccupied with the fighting north of Adryssius' Wall or otherwise engaged in skirmishes in Cerusia."

"And you?"

"I am too reckless." He shrugged coyly.

Cygil raised an eyebrow. "I never thought you to be the reckless sort."

Jas stopped in his tracks and turned, looking Cygil dead in the eye. "Do you remember back when we were in primary?"

"Of course."

"And after getting caught cursing by my mum, special thanks to my father, I had to clean up horse shit for a month straight."

"Yes, I know. Every day you would spite her by throwing some of that shit out in the backyard despite the fact that _you_ were the one that had to clean it up."

"See? That's reckless. I was continued to do something out of anger even though it was ultimately hurting myself."

"I see it less as being reckless and more as being a spiteful child."

Jas chuckled as they resumed walking. "True. All right, what about the last skirmish with the clans? I led a charge directly into a cluster of braced pikemen."

"That...may have been a little reckless." Cygil admitted with a smile.

"See? I'm reckless, and you're not." He elbowed Cygil on the arm. "Zygar wants someone that's reliable, someone that's prudent and can get a job done quietly. That'd be you."

"Yeah," he said, though he had his doubts. "I guess it is."

"Well, I'm starving. How about you and me get some food? There's a stand at the end of the pier that has incredible scallops."

Cygil shrugged, his stomach giving a light rumble. "Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry, myself. Let's go eat; I'll pay.

"No, _I'll_ pay. You paid last time."

"How about we split it?" Jas replied with a grin.

Cygil smiled and shook his head. "Okay, fine."

After ordering, they sat by an old wooden table, the sun a copper disc that was slowly sinking beneath the waves. Many of the stars were already out, twinkling in the darkened sky. Jas was eating noisily as he shovelled scallops and bits of fish into his maw.

A few gargoyles were about on the pier, mooring ships and bustling up and down the gangplanks, carrying buckets of catch, crates of supplies, and personal belongings. Cygil watched them with slight disinterest. "Some day I'll be stepping off one of those ships," he said. "And if everything goes according to plan, I'll have company. Though I admit the idea makes me kind of sick."

"Better than getting killed at the hands of the Fweilan," Jas offered.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "It just seems like such a shot in the dark."

"Most things are."

Cygil chuckled, glancing at his friend. _I suppose he has a point there_ _._

"Besides, it'll be an adventure; you get to see new lands—"

"Why hello," Cygil said with a laugh, "What a wonderful kingdom you have here. I hope you don't mind if I abduct a few of your citizens!"

Jas smirked. "You just stick to the plan, be clever about it; take a pony or two you know won't be missed, bring them back here. They demonstrate what they can do to Zygar, help us out, then they go home. Nice and simple."

"The marshall spoke of forcibly removing their magic. I'm not sure 'going home' is part of that process."

"Hm." Jas stuffed a shrimp into his mouth. "Perhaps."

Cygil leaned back in his chair, sighing to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "Still don't know why it has to be me. Any gargoyle could hit a pony over the head and drag them back here."

Jas leaned in with a smile, resting his arms on the table. "Yes, but it takes a special kind of gargoyle to know which pony to hit. Get the wrong one, and you risk all out war. Zygar and Diodamir believe that person is you, so I'm sure their faith is well placed."

"I suppose."

A couple piers over, a ship was lumbering into port, rocking back and forth steadily as the water churned against its hull. Some gargoyles cried out, and a rope with a large iron hook on the end was tossed on board. A gargoyle in tattered burlap shorts came forth, grabbed the rope, and fastened the hook onto the blackened rail. He gave it a quick tug, then satisfied, signalled for the others to drop anchor. Two gargoyles came forth with the large iron device, sweating and cursing as they heaved it up and over the railing. It fell several feet and splashed down into the water, spraying the dock and a few hapless bystanders. They then hauled a thick and wide plank of wood over to the edge and pushed it out until it was resting on the dock. A few men began unloading supplies, carrying barrels and baskets off the ship.

They finished their meal, watching as the sailors unloaded the ship's cargo and bandied with each-other. Feeling pensive, Jas said, "I cannot help but feel that if my parents were still alive, it would be one of them navigating this expedition instead of me."

Cygil looked down at the table. "Your father was a good sailor."

"A _great_ sailor," Jas insisted, "and a burgeoning tradesman. We might have lived much more comfortably if he had not perished. I likely would not have had to enlist."

This was a subject Jas had spoken of before, back when they first met during Zygar's brief campaign against Cerusia and several times thenceforward. At the time, Cygil condoled with him and proclaimed that similar circumstances had brought him into the military. But at this moment, having discussed it so many times prior, he simply said, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Jas said. "It's not like it's your fault." He then glanced away, clenching his fists. "Just bad luck."

* * *

The next day they sat aboard the deck of the Maltonia, the ship that had arrived the night prior. Cygil groaned, trying to keep his mind off the rocking of the ship, the sweltering heat of the noon sun, and the fact that he wanted to vomit. Below deck it was dark and stuffy. Above deck there was seemingly no escape from the sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to grant respite, and it was so unusually bright that Cygil's eyes watered slightly. He was trying his best to focus on the card game Jas brought along: a game called Jasper they used to play in the army.

It wasn't going well.

In his hand he had two gold cards and a silver card; on the table there were five cards, none of which interested him. He grimaced and took two mules, slipping them underneath his glass of brandy so the wind wouldn't scatter them across the table. He replaced them from the top of the deck, revealing a cloth and a jasper. Cygil cursed as Jas snatched the latter, and after culling his anger, Cygil sighed to himself. _You've been collecting those things for the past four rounds, so I know what's coming. Go on, just sell the_ _m._

"Right," Jas said, placing the cards into the discard pile and taking five jasper tokens, as well as a bonus token. "I'm going to sell five jaspers."

Cygil trembled, trying his hardest to focus on the cards and to ignore his sea-sickness. He went over the possibilities several times; he _could_ sell his two gold, but it wasn't enough to catch up; Jas was ahead by twenty thrysmas. Cygil dropped them on the discard pile and took the requisite tokens. "I'm selling two gold," he said, getting to his feet. "Also, I'm going to throw up." He stumbled over to the railing and leaned over, his breath shaky and his knees buckling.

"I don't think that's a valid move," Jas said.

Cygil didn't bother to reply; he just looked down at the waves, deep and dark as they slowly glided by. After evacuating his stomach's contents over the gunwale, his friend stood up, laying his cards face down on the table. "We'll call it a draw, then?" Jas said.

Cygil shook his head. "You won – I'm going to go get some sleep."

He retreated to his cabin, which was nice and dark aside from the faint glow of a few lanterns. Cygil blew them out individually, then flopped down on top of the covers without bothering to undress. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the task ahead of him.


End file.
